Transformers: Devil survivor
by Starart132
Summary: After cybertronian war, the autobot and decepticon lives in peace on the planet earth. But catastrophe hits the earth and 16 warriors united to protect the earth and the rest of cybertron from strange being. They have 13 days to save the univers or everything will disappear. Some of them will fight for personal wish...In the end, nothing will be the same.
1. Day 1 part 1

AC: Me: It's a crossover between transformers and Shin Megami Tensei: devil survivor 2. It will be a journey like in devil survivor 2. I will put some informatics detail in the game like their Status display this way:

Vital force (HP): in %

Spirit (human) or Spark (cybertronian) force (SP): in %

Strenght: F to S

Magic: F to S

Vitality: F to S

Agility: F to S

Luck: F to S

This will appear on their computer when they analyse themselves or any enemy by a scanner on their cellphones.

There will also be the fate system that will be put like in the actual game devil survivor 2. I will use it as the description of the relationship between the characters. The dead clip will be here.

Important detail: Autobot and decepticon are the same size as humans and that Bumblebee is the main hero.

I've remade it because I've realise I was meeting a dead end very soon. I've decide to make some modification to simplify it and it is done.

* * *

**Day 1: 18 June 2025: Monday of lamentation**

**Part 1: The incident**

**12h00: New York: Cybertronian high School**

The exam was finally over. Bumblebee has finished his exam about the history of Cybertron. Bumblebee is a young bot (Compare to human age he has 19). He has study a lot for this exam so he's sure he has good notes. He was also very interest about the fall of Cybertron. He sometimes dreams to see his home planet when he was beautiful, but that will only stay a dream…forever. When Bumblebee gets out of the room, he hears someone approaching him.

"Hello there Bumble." Said a provocative, yet friendly voice.

Bumblebee turns around and saw a seeker the same age as him.

"So…how's goes your historic exam?"

"It was a piece of sweet energon." Answer cheerfully Bumblebee.

"For me…I'm positive that I…screw up. It's not that important to know information about the past and mourn about those mistakes. It's important to live in the present." Explain the seekers.

"You just didn't study enough."

"…" The seekers gave him a «shut up» look. "So-"

"Starscream" Said a voice behind the seekers. "You forgot your stuff." Starscream turn around and saw Skyfire.

"Oh. Sorry, I'll take them. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have a good day."

"Sure." Said Starscream. Skyfire walk away.

"Fiew. I thought I have those…Oh yeah. Did you subscribe to this site?"

"?"

"You know…The Nicaera site. I did it yesterday."

"Oh! That! Yeah…nothing appears on my cell for now. Absolutely no dead clip."

"It must be some joke anyway. So…who's your avatar?" Ask Starscream

"…Tirdus." Said Bumblebee.

"The male…Interesting choice." Said Starscream. "Well…let's not stay here forever. Let's go shopping; I need some paint for some part of my body…after the incident." Said Starscream nervously.

"Alright."

* * *

**12h34: New York: Outside: Iacon street**

"Alright. That paint will make me feel full again." Said Starscream with a smile. "I really need those paint. With this, the scar of my humiliation will end."

"You mean about your flight practice when you crashed on a window in one of your training." Said Bumblebee laughing at that thought. Starscream was like an insect we just squash. He has a holo image of this, but he didn't tell his friend about this.

"You promise you won't talk about this!" Said Starscream angrily.

"Sorry." Said Bumblebee.

"Alright, it's time to return to our quarter since we have finished for today. How are we going home? The bus, the subway or the train?" Wonder Starscream.

"The subway." Said Bumblebee.

"…" Starscream gave him a worried look because he has some claustrophobia since he's a seeker.

"Come on, just one time." Insisted Bumblebee.

"…Alright." Gave up Starscream.

They were going to the subway.

* * *

**12h53: New York City: Subway**

"Al-Alright." Said Starscream uncomfortable. "Let's do this." Then they enter in the subway. They realise they just miss the one that will brought them home and they must wait for the next one in 5 minutes.

"Dammit, we have to wait 5 more minutes!" Said Starscream. His claustrophobia increase a little.

"Come on, it's just 5 minutes." Said Bumblebee teasing him.

"Just 5 minutes…everything could go wrong in 5 minutes!"

"Stop overdramatizing." Said Bumblebee.

"Alright…So…Did you hear about the scientist contest? Because I have the intention of participating in one of them…after I obtain the authorisation of flying." Said Starscream. "…" Starscream became silent.

"What?" Ask Bumblebee.

"Look…It's her. That's the girl I talk to you about." His wings went high, showing his pleasure to meet her.

Bumblebee look were Starscream looks and saw a girl. She seems like a young adult.

"I don't know why but each time I see her…my spark beat faster."

"…" Bumblebee kept silent has he sees Starscream love looks…or crush look, whatever he feels. They both didn't notice that the girl was walking closer to them.

"Hum…excuse me…Hello." The 2 cybertronian didn't hear her the first time. She then waves her hands and they look at her.

"Now that I have your attention…I could see that you are from cybertronian high school right?"

"Well…Of-O…Of cOuRse wE ArE." Said Starscream completely nervous because she was so close to him. His wings were moving randomly.

"Oh…Don't be shy…I was just wondering…Did Skyfire work there?"

"Yes…Why?" Ask Bumblebee.

"It was just curiosity. My mother is a friend of Skyfire and I was wondering…Oh! Sorry it's not of your concern."

"Wh-" Starscream was too nervous. He whispered to Bumblebee. "Come on…Say something."

"Hi" Said Bumblebee.

"Oh! That's right I forgot…Hi." Said the girl with a smile. "My name is Alexis and you?"

"Bumblebee…" he looks at Starscream, he was silent. "And…This is my best friends Starscream."

"Hum…N-Nice to…Meet you." Said Starscream still nervous.

Beep.-Beep.-Beep.

"What is that?" Said Starscream jumping my surprise.

They look at their cellphones. The three of them ring at the same time. They all receive a mail. Bumblebee opens it. The message follows:

Nicarea…Show the dead of those you care.

A clip begins to be show:

It seems the ground was shaking. The Sub was out of control…The train hit Starscream and the upper part and his helm exploded by the impact. Alexis was hit by the train and squashed by it when the train hit the wall and blood came out of her like a water balloon.

The clip end here and a message are written. They will die at 12h59, gives by a clock.

"What!" Shout Alexis.

"What! Is this…" But Starscream couldn't finish his sentence.

"It can't be…It's a bad joke right…It not real right…" Said Bumblebee.

"I didn't see me dying in this clip." said Alexis.

"But I saw you in my clip." Said Starscream.

Bumblebee comments the same.

"I guess we can't saw our own dead…does this means were all going to die."

They decide to show to the others what they saw. Bumblebee saw himself crushed by the sub when it falls on him. Energon beings splashed everywhere.

"It's way too big and prepares to be a prank. After all, the chance I take the sub is 0,001%" Shout Starscream his wings was moving and create wind like if he was flying like a bird.

"Warning dear passengers…The train will be here in 1 minute."

They look at the clock on their cell and it was 12h58. The train was a little late.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"What the…" Said Starscream.

"It's an earthquake AND A BIG ONE!" Shout Alexis.

"The clip is becoming real. RUN!" Shout Bumblebee.

They took most distance as possible in such situation. Then the sub get out of the rail and role on the station and most of the people was wiped out by the sub. The sub stop moving after is charge on the wall. Then the sub fall on those who were too close of it. They were kill and no one except themselves where alive. Then…It was silent.

"Did we…survive?" Ask Starscream uncertain. The 3 stands up.

"I think yes." Said Bumblebee.

"It's not good surviving when destiny told you to die." Said a strange and abnormal voice.

The 3 turns around to the source of the voice and saw a strange being. It was a creature of their side; he seems he wants to kill them with his big and sharp claw. His body was red and muscular. He has only one eyes and no nose, only a hole. His mouth has some big and sharp teeth that could crush their body. He has a horn over his front.

"What's that?!" Shouts Starscream.

"! A DEMON!" Shout Alexis.

"You're smart." The creatures said sarcastically. "Come here, let me eat you humans…you two…I'll just kill you."

"Slag! Run!" Shout Starscream.

They turn around and began running away when a wall of flame appear out of nowhere blocking all possible escape route.

"That impossible to happen." Said Bumblebee.

"Time for fun." Said the demon with cruelty.

The 3 were keeping their distances from the demons.

"What…What do we do?" Ask Alexis.

"We…we must fight that thing." Said Bumblebee.

"Are you crazy? I…Dammit we have no choice anyway." Said Starscream.

"Well looks like you're in big trouble." Said a synthetic voice coming from Bumblebee cell.

"Tirdus!" Shout Bumblebee.

"Here's the status of you adversary." Said Tirdus with his neutral voice.

VP: 100%

SP: 100%

Strenght: B-

Magic: C

Vitality: C

Agility: E-

Luck: B

"Also he is tolerance to physical attack. If you want to beat him…cool him up." Said Tirdus with his neutral voice.

"What!"

Their 3 cells began receiving a file against their will.

Now loading…

Download complete

Battle skills enable

Bumblebee battle skills zio activate.

Bumblebee status online.

VP: 100%

SP: 100%

Strenght: C

Magic: D+

Vitality: C-

Agility: B+

Luck: C+

On Alexis cells it said.

VP: 100%

SP: 100%

Strenght: D-

Magic: A

Vitality: D+

Agility: C

Luck: C-

Battle skills activated:

Dia (Healing skills) and Bufu (Ice skills)

On Starscream cells it said.

VP: 100%

SP: 100%

Strenght: B-

Magic: C

Vitality: C+

Agility: A+

Luck: E-

Battle skills activated:

Zan

"Here's your status…Good luck." Said Tirdus. The IA put an end to the communication.

"What! What are supposed to do with this?" Said Starscream.

"I think I know." Said Alexis.

She then takes her cells and points it at the enemy. She clicks on Bufu skills and ice came out of the phone. Trusting her instinct she takes the ice on her right hand and throws it at him. The demon shouts in pain.

Starscream use the analyse functions and he saw something change about the demons status.

VP: 66%

"You will pay for this." Said the demon with a horrible voice of anger and hating.

"Not on my watch." Said Bumblebee, he did the same as Alexis and use Zio skill and a lighting came out of the phone. Bumblebee throws it at the demon. Starscream didn't let time to the demon to recover and he uses his skills and hurt him a lot. Alexis analyse the enemy this time.

VP: 6%

"He's almost dead." She said.

"Dammit…You will pay next time…girl, one day you will be in my stomach." He then disappears in a black smoke.

"WE DID IT, WE BEAT THAT THIN-demon I mean." Said happily Starscream.

"Yes…but…look at the catastrophe." Said Sadly Alexis.

They saw the accident, accident isn't the right word…catastrophe is the correct one. They only saw destruction and dead. It seems Alexis was right.

"Let's get out of here." Said Bumblebee.

"Right." Agreed Alexis and Starscream. Alexis begins to cry for those who perish in the catastrophe.

They get out of the subway station to discover that the nightmare only begins.

Part 1 ends at 13h03

* * *

**Next part:** The city is at destruction-

What happen here?

Mom! Dad! Answer the phone please!-

You are under arrest!-

Bumblebee...I'm sorry-

There's no place to stay-

We'll bring you home Alexis-

My name is Soundwave and I've decide to kidnap your friend-

Demons!-

ARGH!-

* * *

**Part 2: The cataclysm**

AC: Hope you like it


	2. Day 1 part 2

One indication I forgot to give. When their status is showed: F is the worse and S is the best. You've notice that Starscream isn't a lucky cybertronian.

* * *

**Day 1: 18 June 2025: Monday of lamentation**

**Part 2: ****The cataclysm**

**13h03: New York: Outside the subway**

Bumblebee, Starscream and Alexis get out of the subway and they see the city outside. It wasn't what they expect to see. Of course, the earthquake was powerful and violent...But it wasn't like this could happen. A big part of the city was destroyed. The big building didn't resist the violent earthquake, including the one trade center. The smells of blood was clear in the air and gives hint of dead. Thousands and thousands of dead was there, the 3 looks at this with horror when they hear something.

"This is CBC and here's the news! A violent earthquake have strike the city of New York. The city is at destruction from the point of the view of multiple people." Says the woman giving the news. It was a giant TV screen puts on a wall of a big building. "It is unclear what the real damage is. Also, we just learn that all Japan has been violently strike by a powerful tsunami that destroys half of the country. Also, w-" Suddenly, the giant TV was broken. Peoples start to talk stronger.

"No...Mom...Dad..." Says an Alexis.

Alexis takes out her cellphone and she calls her parents.

"Come on...Answer me...Please." Says Alexis.

No one answers. After 5 rings, the voice of the recorder is heard.

"Nonono...You must be alright!" Says Alexis losing her calm.

She recomposes the number again.

"Come one. Mom! Dad! Answer the phone please!" She shouts. The voice recorder activates again. "They...They must be alright...Right?" She then asks Starscream.

She takes him by his shoulders.

"Tell me they are alright!" She shouts completely worried.

"I...I don't know." Says Starscream with sadness. His wings are pointing to the ground and are low on his back. "I...I just don't know."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Says Alexis and letting Starscream go. "I...I just over panicked."

They then hear footsteps and they turn around. They see numerous people in black and yellow uniforms walking around. They have all guns in their hands and they walk around. People back away in fear when one of the takes a megaphone.

"This is Delun! I order all of you to stay still or you'll suspect of collaborating with the terrorism." Says the soldier name Delun. He is a man who has black skin covering all his body. He has blue eyes and his hairs are brown. He is a tall man of 1,9 m. He wears a black uniform and yellow which is a black a yellow coat with black and yellow pants like the others but he has one golden G on his chest. The uniforms also have the letter S.P.F.

"He's a member of the Special Planetary Force." Says Starscream.

"We are currently searching for the man who causes the earthquake by causing a chain reaction all over the city!" Asks Delun.

The soldiers begin to search and check the faces of everyone. The 3 who survive the attack of the demon aren't sure it is terrorism. It was too much...Impossible to be made by someone of this category. How can an earthquake be even created by mankind or even Cybertronian? They question remain for them until someone pushes Bumblebee and starts running away.

"STOP RUNNING! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Screams Delun who sees him.

Everyone runs after the gun and when they were out of the crowd; bullets can be hear.

"Let's get out of here." Says Starscream.

"Let's go to Central Park." Says Alexis.

"I think it's the right choice for now." Says Bumblebee.

The group walks away to the central park.

* * *

**Central Park: 13h47**

Alexis takes out her cellphone once again and call for her parents. But this time...Only a beep can be heard repeatedly.

"No...The phone doesn't work anymore...And the signal is gone!" She shouts.

"We cannot call anyone for help now!" Shouts Starscream. "This is very bad...It may be the end of this planet!"

"Starscream...Calm down." Says Bumblebee.

"SHUT UP! You won't order me to calm down! You...You know nothing about this...Do you even feel worried for me!" Shouts Starscream losing his cool. His wings move randomly.

"WHAT ABOUT ME!? I've lost contact with my family! I'm not sure if they are alright or not! You should not be focusing on you!" Shouts Alexis with true accusation.

"STOP!" Screams Bumblebee. "It is useless to argue over the unknown!"

"..." Starscream and Alexis says nothing. They look at the ground in shame.

"Starscream...I'm sorry...But with all what's going on...The pressure is so high and I'm over worried for my family." Says Alexis.

"Bumblebee...I'm sorry...I didn't want to snap at you...I'm an idiot." Says Starscream with his wings low again.

"It's alright...We have to find a place to use has a shelter...I can see it's going to rain soon." Says Bumblebee looking at the sky. The clouds start to appear in the sky and start covering the sun.

"Let's go." Says Alexis.

They start looking around for a while.

* * *

**Central Park: 15h02**

"Nothing." Says Alexis losing hope.

"There's no place to stay...They are all used or are destroy." Says Bumblebee.

"Alexis...Where do you live?" Asks Starscream. "Since we don't have anything to do or use as a shelter...Maybe...Maybe...We can escort you...home."

"I'm not sure." Says Alexis. "Don't you have someplace to go?"

"Yeah...But we live the 2 of us together." Says Bumblebee. "And the earthquake surely has destroyed it."

"With that demon...I don't think we should separate...We don't know what to do and...The more we are...The stronger we are." Says Starscream.

"Are you sure?" Asks Alexis. The 2 cybertronian nob. "Thank you. I live at Murray Hill."

"We'll bring you home Alexis." Says Starscream.

"Let's go...We have to reach Murray Hill." Says Bumblebee.

The groups walk at the direction of Murray Hill.

* * *

**Lexington Avenue 17h12**

The 3 continues walking to Murray Hill for a while when they are block. They cannot walk any longer at the direction of Murray Hill. The road is destroyed and it cannot be passed around. Water was on the ground and an electric pole was there.

"Dammit! We can no longer walk at that direction." Says Starscream.

"It's alright...We only have to take a detour." Says Alexis.

"She's right...We have to move to another street connected to Murray Hill." Says Bumblebee.

"I have something important to say." Says Alexis. "It's nothing but I want to thank you for being by my side. I'm so glad you are here."

"Your...W-w-welcome." Says Starscream nervous. His wings point in the air.

"I think we should head to the West part of New York." Suggest Bumblebee.

"Alright. Let's go t-" ***Slank!*** Starscream was cut by a purple cybertronian who takes Starscream left wing and drag him on the ground. His arf is drag for a while. "Aie! Ouch...OUCH!" Starscream complains in pain with his arf paint disappearing on the ground.

...

Bumblebee and Alexis stays still for a while, surprise by this.

"Bumblebee...We have to help him!" She shouts.

"Agreed." Says Bumblebee. They both run after them.

* * *

**Grand Central Terminal: 17h20**

Starscream is drag on the ground until he is throw a little away from the kidnapper. Starscream then stands up and he moves away from his kidnapper.

"Who are you?" He shouts. He then sees his face.

"You." Says Starscream.

Bumblebee and Alexis enter in the building and they walk closer to them.

"Release our friend immediately!" Orders Bumblebee, taking out his cellphone.

"We didn't do anything to you!" Shouts Alexis.

"Calm down...I'm not here to fight you." Says the purple cybertronian. "My name is Soundwave and I've decide to kidnap your friend." Says Soundwave nonchalantly. He has a deep scratch at his chestplate and energon falls from it.

...

"What do you want?" Shouts Bumblebee.

"I want sexual favor from the three of you." Says Soundwave seriously.

"WHAT!?" They all screams in horror.

"Relax...I'm only joking." Then Soundwave laugh with a strong voice.

"I don't want to repeat the question." Warns Bumblebee.

"I need help to deal with something." Says Soundwave.

"What do you need us for?" Asks Alexis.

"FouND YoU!" Says a strange voice.

The 4 turns around and they see 7 creatures moving at their direction.

"DEMONS!" Screams Starscream.

"I need your help to deal with them." Says Soundwave. "I've seen you in the subway before when the demon attack you. I manage to get out before the fire appears and I see your power. I also have one too with my cellphone." He shows it to them

On Soundwave cells it said.

VP: 86%

SP: 92%

Strenght: A

Magic: E+

Vitality: C

Agility: C+

Luck: B-

Battle skills activated:

Energy punch

"I'm strong but I have my limits." Says Soundwave.

"We have no choice anyway." Says Alexis. She draws her Cellphone.

"Why am I dragged into this mess? Literally." Complains Starscream. He armed his cellphone.

"Soundwave...You're going to pay for this after we finish dealing with them." Says Bumblebee.

"I was running out of hope." Replies Soundwave.

"Is it me or the seven demons are identical!" Shouts Starscream.

The demons were all white skin. The also appears to be slime creatures with one very sharp long claw that can cut everything. One of them has some energon on his claw.

"Yes." Says Bumblebee. "Listen! Take formation around me. Alexis and Soundwave take care to the 3 at the left and me and Starscream deal with those at the right."

"Ok." The 3 others answer.

Starscream was at the right of Bumblebee while Alexis and Soundwave are at his left.

They then approach those demons.

"I have finished analysing the enemy." Says the synthetic voice of Tirdus.

"What are their weaknesses?" Asks Bumblebee.

"Electricity." Says Tirdus. "But they are resilient to wind."

"I guess I can only count on my claw." Says Starscream putting his cellphone back.

Bumblebee raises his cellphone and calls the lighting on his servo.

"Zio!" Shouts Bumblebee.

He throws lighting at the first demon and he kills it in one hit. That uses 6% of his SP.

Starscream charges at the other demon and he attacks it with his claw. He fails to hit it and he raises his claw. Starscream dodges it to the right and he kicks the face of the demon. The demon shakes his slime appearance and he attacks again. Starscream dodges another one and he counters and his claws injured the demon.

Bumblebee kills another one of the demon and he targeted the third one. He attacks again but the demon dodges it and he slashes deep in the chestplate of Bumblebee.

"ARGH!" He screams in pain. VP: 64%

Bumblebee back away and the demon moves on the small pool of energon and he slip on it. Bumblebee takes his chance and he kills it.

He turns his attention to the last one who's already dead by Starscream.

The 2 decides to help Alexis and Soundwave who were finishing the last one.

Everyone is exhausted emotionally...Not really physically.

"Bumblebee!" Says Alexis. She walks at his side.

Bumblebee continued losing energon.

"I think I know what do...Dia!" She says.

The injuries on Bumblebee chestplate disappear and he looks at himself. He was looking fine. He then takes his cellphone and looks: VP: 98% SP: 76%

"Thank you." Says Bumblebee.

"You are welcome." Says Alexis.

"Now that we have help you...Soundwave...You have to paint my arf with the gray paint I've buy. When you drag me on the ground...I've lose some." He orders.

"What?!" Shouts Soundwave.

"It is your fault anyway." Says Bumblebee.

"But...Alright." Says Soundwave.

"So...We still have to reach my home." Says Alexis.

"Where do you live?" Asks Soundwave painting the arf of Starscream with great disgust.

"Murray Hill." Says Alexis.

"...It is useless to go there." Says Soundwave.

"What do you mean?" Asks Alexis.

"When it was 14h57...Mysterious explosion occurs...I didn't see what caused it but there's nothing really left of this place...I'm sorry...But no building are intact...I can say that I arrived there at 15h12 and...Everything is in ruins." Says Soundwave sadly.

"No..." Alexis then falls on her knee and she starts crying.

"I'm sorry...But everyone has evacuated the area...I think they all go to Central Park." Says Soundwave.

"We were there!" Shouts Starscream.

"Then I think we should return there." Says Bumblebee.

"Let me come with you...I've made the mistake of traveling alone and I think it's best to stay together." Says Soundwave.

"We are going to lose lots of time returning there." Says Starscream.

"Maybe not." Says Alexis.

"What do you mean?" Asks Soundwave.

"Look! There a car there! We can use it to drive to Central Park faster." Says Alexis.

"But it must be to someone." Protests Bumblebee.

"Do you have any idea then?" Asks Alexis.

...

"The guy must have abandoned it anyway...There's no one in this sector anymore." Says Soundwave.

Alexis walks closer to the car.

"He also has left the key...And the doors unlock. Then we can use it." Says Alexis.

They all agreed and they enter in the car...Only Starscream was in a weird position.

"The paint needs to dry!" He shouts when his arf pointed at the direction of Alexis, who's the driver.

"Let's go." Says Alexis.

* * *

**Central Park 18h03**

The group arrived at Central Park once again with Soundwave and they get out of the car. The car was almost out of fuel anyway. Alexis starts calling for her parents and no once answers. She continued for a while but it was a little useless.

"Central Park is a very big place. It won't be easy finding them." Says Soundwave.

"We cannot really afford to separate now that we know that demons are around." Says Starscream wings shaking and showing his anxiety.

"Yeah...But what worries me is the destruction of Murray Hill...Explosions...How that can be?" Asks Bumblebee.

"I don't know...I only see the result." Says Soundwave. "I have found no clue of the guilty one."

"Could it be...those demons?" Asks Starscream.

"I don't think so...Where does that thing come from anyway?" Asks Soundwave.

"I don't know but-" Bumblebee stops talking. He sees that everyone looks in the air.

The 4 follow the population eyes and they see...Something's in the sky. A light appears from that thing and it hit a building of the Park and it explodes.

"Guess that's the thing!" Shouts Starscream.

Another beam of light appears and moves at their direction. The 4 runs away when the explosions occur.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Next part: **What is that thing?-

It's after us!-

Leave me behind-

Are you alright?-

Who are you?-

It finds us-

It can't follow us-

What's going on?-

I hope they are alright-

You have a new Dead clip-

No...Not-

Can we be there in time?-

We have to get out of New York!-

**Part 3: The hunt and the prey**

* * *

I hope you like it.

The first day will be made of 5 parts.


	3. Day 1 part 3

AC: This is the third part. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Day 1: 18 June 2025: Monday of lamentation**

**Part 3: The hunt and the prey**

**Central Park 18h05**

The explosion was a strong and violent one and the 4 have dodge it at the very last second. Some rocks his Starscream but his metal body protect him and Alexis under him. The 4 stands up and they look at the sky. People panicked and they run everywhere and also outside the Park.

"That was way too close." Says Starscream.

"What is that thing?" Asks Alexis.

"I don't know." Says Bumblebee.

"...It's coming at us...RUN!" Screams Soundwave.

The 4 run away from the thing as fast as they can. The thing throws another beam of light and the group dodges the beam.

"Hurry! We have to run to the building!" Shouts Bumblebee.

"Dammit...That's the worse day of our life!" Shouts Starscream.

Alexis turns around and she sees that the thing didn't change direction or even tries to fly elsewhere.

"It's after us!" She shouts.

The 3 others look and see that the thing was indeed following them only.

"Run faster!" Shouts Starscream.

They run at the limit their legs can do and they can't escape the being. It was getting closer and closer and it was shooting beam at them. They know they can't escape any longer and they will run out of luck...Especially Starscream. Alexis reaches her limit and she begins to slow down.

"Alexis!" Shouts Starscream.

"I...I...can't...run...longer..." She says.

"Don't give up!" Encourage Bumblebee.

"Leave me behind." She says.

"No!" Replies Starscream. He takes Alexis in her arms and they keep running.

The 3 turn at the left and they continued running from the thing for a few more minutes until the thing was almost over them.

"We are doomed!" Shouts Starscream.

"Dammit...We can't escape them and we can't hide in the building." Shouts Bumblebee.

"Psst! Over here." Says a human girl voice.

The 4 look at the source and they decide to follow the voice. They are desperate and it is useless to ask question. They run to a hole at the bottom of a building and they run as fast as they can. A beam of light appears behind them from the thing and it charges at them. They jump in the hole and an explosion occurred. They manage to escape it and they are in the hole. They all pant air strongly.

"We are not safe yet." Says the girl.

They follow her at fast speed and they hear another explosion against the building. They then hear a long sound.

"THAT THING IS CHARGING HIS ATTACK!" Screams Soundwave in horror.

They run as fast as they can and they get out at the other side of the building. They continue hearing the sound. They follow the girl for a while to another building and they hide in it. They beam is hear and a powerful explosions occurred and destroy the entire building they were hiding it one minute ago.

"That was...close." Says Starscream.

Bumblebee looks at the window and sees the thing flying away. After a while, it disappears from his optic.

"We are safe for now." Says Bumblebee.

"Who are you?" Asks Starscream.

The girl in question has pale skin, Asian facial features, a petite body, golden-brown eyes, shoulder-length black hair tied up in twin pig-tales, has pink highlights in the pig-tales and the front of her hair, and is wearing knee-high black-and-purple boots, blue and purple pants, a yellow belt, and light-purple short-sleeve shirt with a dark-blue tank-top over it.

"My name is Miko Nadakai." Says Miko.

"Why are you here?" Asks Bumblebee.

"It was cool...But it was too dangerous. I'm a transfer student from the Japan. I was in Jasper but our school has a field trip to New York...Because of the earthquake...I am separated of my friend; Jack, Raf and Bulkhead." Says Miko. "That thing...I hope it haven't kill them." She opens her cellphone and they see what's written.

"You also have those powers!" Shouts Bumblebee.

"That means you too! Are we some super heroes or what?!" Asks Miko.

"Not really...We can barely survive with them." Says Starscream.

"It is more a survival tool." Says Alexis.

"I see...But...Will you help me find my friend?" Asks Miko.

"Of course..." Says Bumblebee. He hesitates to share the news about what happen in Japan. Her parents live there. He decides to say nothing for now.

"Anyway...I don't think it will be safe forever." Says Alexis.

Starscream looks at the window and he sees the thing coming back. It is closer to them.

"Everyone...That thing is coming back...and... It finds us." Says Starscream.

"RUN!" Screams Bumblebee.

They all run to the other side of the building and they escape the thing. They run for a moments when they hear the explosions of the building. They know they cannot escape this easily this time.

"The sewer!" Shouts Soundwave. "It can't follow us in the sewer! We can move there but not the thing!"

They all run to the sewer. When they find an entrance, they all enter in there. They run at the direction of the thing so it confuses the monster and they'll escape it. After a while, they hear an explosion, probably a beam.

"We can...finally breath." Says Soundwave.

Another explosion occurred and a big block separates everyone from Starscream.

"Screamer! Are you alright?!" Shouts Bumblebee worried.

"I'm fine Bumble...I am unhurt...We can't afford to lose time...I'll go my way...We need a rendezvous point!" Shouts Starscream.

"From where we are now...I think we can meet...Jay Wood Wright Park!" Shouts Soundwave.

"Alright...Be careful!" Shouts Starscream.

"Especially you! You are alone." Shouts Bumblebee.

"Yeah Bumble." Says Starscream.

"I hope he'll be fine." Says Alexis.

"He's an ex-con...He'll be fine." Says Soundwave.

"Anyway...We have to go." Says Alexis.

They begin to walk the way to Jay Wood Wright Park by the sewer thanks to Soundwave. Miko was looking at the ground and she is worried for her friend.

"I hope they are alright." Says Miko.

"I'm sure they will be." Says Alexis with a smile.

"If they weren't...You'll have a dead clip." Says Bumblebee.

"I haven't any...So they are fine." Says Miko with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Says Alexis.

"I wonder what we can do." Says Bumblebee.

"What do you mean?" Asks Soundwave.

"All this...It's not normal...What's going on?" Asks Bumblebee.

"I don't know...But this is not something that can happen here or on Cybertron...Even the rest of the universe." Says Soundwave.

"We can't do anything about this...Who can?" Says Miko.

The phone of Bumblebee, Alexis and Soundwave starts ringing.

"What's going on?" Wonders Bumblebee.

"Hello there masters." Says Tirdus. "I am saddened to inform you that you have a new dead clip." He has no emotion when he says this.

Nicarea…Show the dead of those you care.

A clip begins to be show:

Starscream was running away as fast as they can but he falls on the ground. He looks at the air and he backs away. A rock of a broken and damage building falls over him and one of the crushes his helm and energon is scattered on the ground. Another one crushed his chest place and reveals his spark. Another rock fall and pierce it like it was butter.

"It's at the MA Dental." Says Soundwave recognising the place.

"No...Not him...Not my friend!" Shouts Bumblebee.

"We can change it!" Says Alexis. "We have done it before and we'll do it again."

"Let's go!" Says Miko.

They run at the destination as fast as they can.

"Can we be there in time?" Asks Bumblebee.

"I think we can." Says Soundwave. "From the distance Starscream must pass by walking and by the tip it gives...I estimate Starscream will be in danger at 20h42 minimum and 21h00 maximum."

"We have to hurry then!" Says Alexis.

They run to their destination.

* * *

**In the sewer: Near MA Dental: 20h39**

They are finally near their destination when Soundwave watch the tip.

"We are there." He says.

"We have to check it out." Says Miko.

"Wait." Says Alexis.

They look in the air and they see the thing floating in the air. They stay there for a while and pray it won't attack again. It is floating at the sky for a while before flying away from them.

"Thank heaven it didn't see us." Says Alexis with a sigh.

"So...We have to wait for Starscream to appear." Says Miko.

"When can we get out of here?" Asks Bumblebee.

"I'll check it out." Says Soundwave. He takes his helm out of the sewer and he looks around. He sees nothing that gives sigh of the presence of the thing. "We can get out now. I don't see that thing anywhere."

"Good. Let's rescue Starscream." Says Miko.

They get out of the sewer and the search the place in the video where Starscream dies. They search it for a minute before they see it.

"So...This is where my friend will die." Says Bumblebee.

"Wait! Why was Starscream running in the video?" Asks Alexis.

"I don't know...But after what we've been-" But Miko was cut by Bumblebee.

"That thing must be after Starscream right now!" Shouts Bumblebee.

They hear an explosion and they see Starscream appearing. He was running as fast as he can. He stops for a few seconds and looks in the air behind him and back away. Bumblebee sees this and he runs at his direction. A rock from the building detaches from the roof and it falls at the direction of the ex-con. Bumblebee charges at Starscream and pushes him away and the rock falls behind them. They look at this in shock but after one second. The thing was close to them. The 2 get up and they run to their allies who ask them to come back in the sewer. They all jump in there and they run to the north direction of the bridge while beams hit the road over them for a while until it stops. Alexis was slower and he eyes show that she's in pain but no one was thinking about this since they are running for their life. After a while they stop running. They stay silent and no sound is made over them. They are breathing heavily and they are exhausted by the endless danger and the pursuit.

"Bumblebee...You...You saved my life." Says Starscream. "Thank you Bumble."

They give a servo shake.

"Urgh." Whines Alexis. She falls on her knee when Starscream takes her arms so she won't fall on the ground.

"What's the matter?" He asked worried.

"My...My ankle hurts." Says Alexis.

Miko looks at her ankle and she sees it inflated a little.

"Maybe you have sprained your ankle." Says Miko. "We do not have ice to stop the inflation and we cannot allow you to rest."

"I think I know what to do." Says Alexis. She takes out her cell. "Dia!" A light appears on her ankle and the pain calm down. "...I don't think it's perfectly healed...But I can walk now."

"No...I'll give you a piggyback." Says Starscream.

"No...That will be too embarrassing." Replies Alexis.

"I insist. You need to rest your ankle and if that thing is after us we need to run!" Says Starscream.

...

"Alright...Thank you Starscream." Says Alexis. She then climbs on his back. She puts her arms around Starscream neck cable and her legs around his tank. Starscream has lowered his wings for her to be more comfortable.

"What do we do now?" Asks Miko.

"With everything that happen... We have to get out of New York!" Shouts Bumblebee. He was losing his calm with all this.

"You do not need to shout." Says Soundwave. "But you are right...This city is too dangerous for us to stay."

"I am glad we stop the dead clip from happening." Says Alexis who's on Starscream back.

"Dead clip? I haven't received one." Says Starscream.

"Let me show you." Says Alexis.

Starscream watches the video.

"I see...I already know it would have killed me...But I haven't received anything about my dead." Says Starscream.

"The video clip says: Show the dead of those you care. It's nothing about us." Says Soundwave.

"Come on...We have to find an escape route." Says Bumblebee.

"George Washington Bridge." Says Soundwave. "We are near it so we can use it."

"We have to be sure that thing isn't there...If the bridge is broken or if it attacks it when we are on it...We are dead." Says Starscream. "I cannot fly right now...My ability is still restrained."

"I think we have to steal a vehicle." Says Miko. "If we drive in...We can pass it faster."

"She's right...We have no choice if we want a chance to survive." Says Alexis.

"Let's do it." Says Bumblebee.

They walk in the sewer to the bridge.

* * *

**21h11: Near George Washington Bridge**

When they are near the bridge, they get out of the sewer, after Soundwave gives them the clear sigh. They start searching for a vehicle for a while.

"Found it." Says Miko.

They walk closer and they look at it. It is a van big enough for the 5 of them to escape.

"You can use it...I can't go now...My friend are still in the city...somewhere." Says Miko.

"But...We can't leave you behind." Says Alexis.

"I'll be fine." Says Miko. "You do not have to-" She sees something in the air that cut her up.

"What is it Miko?" Asks Starscream. He realises there's only one thing that shut her up.

They look in the air and they see the thing. The thing was getting closer when suddenly, multiple explosions occurred on the thing.

"It's the army!" Shouts Miko.

The explosions continued for a while and the air is covered with smoke. Beam appears at flies at one direction. An explosion occurred but they don't see what happen.

They look at it for a while and the smoke disappear. They see to their horror that the thing is intact. Suddenly, they realise they are wrong, the thing lose altitude and it's barely floating in the air. It prepares a beam and it fires at their direction. They run to dodge it and the explosion occurred behind them. It then explodes everywhere around them when multiple beams appear.

"We...We can't escape now!" Shouts Starscream. He was clearly afraid.

"We...We have to fight it." Says Bumblebee.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next part: **Can we win?-

It cannot be injured-

That thing is-

What does it say?-

Argh!-

Dammit!-

I have a plan-

I can't move-

ALEXIS!-

You won't hurt anyone anymore!-

Even that didn't-

You...You-

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-

**Part 4: Challenging the thing!**

* * *

AC: The next part will be a major battle. I hope you like it so far and please review.


	4. Day 1 part 4

AC: Here comes the major fight.

* * *

**Day 1: 18 June 2025: Monday of lamentation**

**Part 4: Challenging the thing!**

**21h14: Near George Washington Bridge**

The 5 observes the thing. It was an orange and inverse square pyramidal being with a strange and blue bubble eyes at the center of each triangle. It was also covered with blue vein and artillery where blood must circulate. The thing starts turning on itself and it suddenly become dangerous to stay near it.

"Be careful!" Shouts Bumblebee.

A small beam appears and they dash to dodge it. The group disperses around the thing and they raise their cell.

"C...Can we win?" Asks Starscream.

"Of course! Zio!" Shouts Bumblebee.

A thunder hits the thing.

"What?" Shouts Alexis.

The thing isn't be affect by it.

"Analyse complete." Says Tirdus with his artificial voice.

"Hurry and tell us!" Shouts Bumblebee dodging a beam.

"He is immune against everything." Says Tirdus. "Nothing can hurt it for now."

"WHAT?! It...It cannot be injured...Then the whole fight is pointless." Says Starscream.

"He says for now!" Shouts Miko.

"There must be something we can do to turn the table at our favor." Says Soundwave dodging a beam. He falls on the ground and he rolls to the side to dodge a blast. He stands up and he runs at the thing. "I think we have to break this...substance around it."

Starscream looks closely when he can.

"It appears to be an exoskeleton or something like that!" Shouts Starscream.

"Alright...I'll blow it up." Says Miko.

Soundwave also decides to charge.

"Energy Punch!" Shouts Soundwave when he hits the thing.

"Agi!" Shouts Miko.

The 2 attacks hit the thing but to their despair, no damage on it.

"Dammit!" Shouts Bumblebee.

"What can we do?" Says Alexis.

"%&¢£$Ω¥" They hear from the thing.

"W-What is that?" Asks Starscream.

The thing attacks with multiple beam and they all take cover at the first place they find. Multiples explosion is heard and Alexis shouts in fear.

"What does that thing just say?" Asks Bumblebee.

"You didn't understand?" Asks Miko.

"No...It's just gibberish." Says Bumblebee dodging a beam.

Starscream wasn't lucky and a beam hits him at the chest and he flies against a wall and fall on his arf.

VP: 31%

"Argh!...That...Really...hurt." Says Starscream losing energon.

"The thing says...You shall die!" Says Miko.

"That's what I hear too." Says Alexis.

"Come one...Let's all attack together...Maybe we'll hurt that thing with one strike together." Shouts Bumblebee.

They all attack with their power and the 5 hits the thing and smokes raises in the air. They all look at it for a while and they see something starting to shrine.

"It's going to attack! Dodge it!" Shouts Soundwave.

They all jumps on the ground and the beam pass over them and hit a wall. The wall crushes and a big truck is reveal behind it. Even so it is useless since they can't escape.

"It didn't work." Says Soundwave.

The thing was intact the exoskeleton wasn't even damage by the collective attack.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN! IT WILL BE DESTROYED EVENTUALLY!" Screams Bumblebee.

They continue attacking it for a while with collective strike. After a while, the exoskeleton cracks a little on that thing but bad news appear.

"I...I'm out of spiritual power!" Shouts Alexis.

"Me too!" Says Soundwave.

"Dammit...Even me...I think I've us too much." Says Miko.

"It's only Bumble and me." Says Starscream.

"Dammit! We...We are clearly going to die that way! No...There must be a solution." Shouts Bumblebee.

Miko looks around and she has found something that can help. She runs closer to Bumblebee and when she is close she says:

"Hey! Make a diversion. I have a plan"

Bumblebee looks at her and he has no choice but to trust her.

He gives a sign to Starscream and they charge at the thing. Starscream dodges the blast at him and punches at the crack zone with his servo followed by Bumblebee but no more damage can be done and they lose their cool. The thing creates a wave of energy and they are pushes away. Starscream falls on the ground and one of his wings torn up and he screams him pain. Bumblebee hits a wall and he falls on his arm and he grunts the pain.

Starscream VP: 21%

Bumblebee VP: 92%

"I think I'm too close of being offline." Says Starscream, when he checks his status.

"I guess I'm the last one." Says Bumblebee.

"I can still fight...Even without power." Says Soundwave. "Don't forget...I can still fight!"

"Alright...Let's try this again." Says Bumblebee.

They both charge at the thing, it shoots a beam at them and they dodge it. Soundwave jumps on Bumblebee servos and he throws him in the air. Soundwave uses his claw and attack the crack zone and Bumblebee follow him and hit it. The crack goes a little bigger but it was clearly not enough to beat it. A beam suddenly appears and hit Soundwave at close range. He flies in the air and hits a wall. A hole appears at his shoulder plates and energon came out of the injuries. Bumblebee is hit by the wave once again and he lands near Alexis.

Soundwave VP: 18%

Bumblebee VP: 83%

"I'm the last one." Says Bumblebee.

It was getting hopeless. The thing was clearly beating them and they cannot even damage it. Soundwave and Starscream vital point are very low. Alexis vital point was at 81% but her ankle may not support the fight longer since it's not fully healed. Miko has a plan but they do not know what it is and if it can work. Bumblebee doesn't know what to do. Another beam appears and it was targeting Alexis. She sees this and dodges it but the explosion throws her away in the air and she lands hard on the ground. Her ankle makes a sound and she shouts in pain.

"My ankle! Argh! I...I can't move!" Says Alexis painfully.

"D...Dammit!" Shouts Bumblebee powerless.

Alexis cannot escape the thing anymore. It was moving closer to her and she will soon be killed by that thing. Bumblebee watches this and runs at the thing. He jumps in the air to attack it but it throws another powerful wave and he flies against in the air and lands on his pede this time.

The thing charges another beam and it aims at Alexis.

"ALEXIS!" Screams Starscream with all the power of his vocaliser. He runs at the direction of Alexis when the beam fires at Alexis direction. He reaches her and he jumps over her and he covers her from the explosion that throws them away and they fall on the ground.

Starscream VP: 8%

Alexis: 56%

Starscream was not very close to the dead and the thing was charging once again and aims Soundwave who was on his pede. He was standing weakly and he sees that he is targeted. He runs fast to the right and dodges the beam without damage while Bumblebee attacks the crack with a punch but didn't do any damage.

A sound is made in the building that been damage. The truck was on and the motor made a strong sound. Miko was inside and looks at the thing and she was very furious about it. She presses the gas of the vehicle and she rolls at max speed.

"Miko! STOP!" Screams Bumblebee.

"You won't hurt anyone anymore!" Shouts Miko.

The truck charges at the thing and it is throws away with the truck until it hits a wall and a powerful explosion occur. The flame comes out of the truck and it explodes once again.

"!" Alexis looks at hit surprise and she lets tears when she realises that Miko gives her life to save them.

"She...did..." Soundwave cannot say anything else and he is silent.

Starscream was too weak to speak but he wasn't expecting this coming from anyone.

"No...Miko." Says Bumblebee.

They do not know her but she save their life.

The truck is suddenly throws in the air and lands away from it. The thing appears to be intact to their horror.

"Even that didn't kill him!" Shouts everyone who can, except Starscream.

Suddenly, cracks on the thing are bigger and bigger until the exoskeleton falls on the ground and a big red fleshy square pyramid appears under it. They can clearly see the heart beating fast and strongly showing his nervousity and fury...even the eyes that are red of blood.

"Change has been made from the thing." Says Tirdus suddenly.

Bumblebee looks at his cellphone.

"What do you mean?" Asks Bumblebee.

"It is now weak to any elemental attack and physical attack can hurt him." Says Tirdus.

"But...It's too late...Miko...She's...dead..." Bumblebee is now furious. "You...You...You...Whatever you are...I'LL KILL YOU!" Screams Bumblebee.

The cellphone starts radiating energy and it goes inside Bumblebee protoform. The power suddenly cumulates more and more to a level that is way higher than he can support it. He calls all the SP he has left for this.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams Bumblebee. "ZIODYNE!"

He takes the electric ball that appears in front of him. He throws it in the sky and dark clouds appear and form a mass that turns around an eye. Suddenly, a longue and deep electric line appears and hits the thing for a few seconds and dig into the stone and cause so much damage that they think it's going to kill everyone. It then stops and the think was now turning into ashes. It was finally dead.

Bumblebee falls on his knee. Alexis, Soundwave; who brings Starscream, walks closer to Bumblebee.

"Are you alright?" Asks Starscream.

"I'm sorry for Miko...We...didn't think that...was her plan." Says Soundwave with a sad voice.

"She...sacrifices herself for us." Says Alexis.

They close their eyes and optics for a moment of silence.

"ARE YOU BURING ME ALREADY?" Screams a voice.

They open their eyes and optics and see Miko with scratches and a little blood stop on her forehead.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!?" They all scream surprise.

"Of course." Says Miko. "I don't look like a ghost."

"But...How did you survive all that?" Asks Bumblebee.

"Simple...When the truck was at max speed, I press the button to let the speed as it is and I jump off the truck before it touches the thing...You just didn't see me." Says Miko.

They all congratulate her until an explosion occurs and one of the walls falls down. The man they have seen before was there with some of the Special Planetary Force.

"The Pyramidal is dead sir!" Says one of the soldiers.

The chief turns his attention to them.

"You beat Pyramidal?" Asks the man.

"Hum...Yes." Says Bumblebee.

The phone of the man ring, he takes it out an answer it.

"Hello...Yes...You've seen the fight with the satellite! Hum...Alright...I'll ask them." Says the man. "Sorry...I forgot to present myself. My name is Delun, one of the lieutenants of the Special Planetary Force. Our chief and director is impressed by your actions."

"Anyway...I'm glad it's over." Says Alexis.

"...That is not true...It's only beginning." Says Delun.

"What?!" They all shout.

"This is only the first one." Says Delun. "They are 12 mores of the 13 executioners. You beat the weaker of all."

"Executioners?" Asks Alexis.

"That is not for you to know now. She has call and she wants you to join the Special Planetary Force." Says Delun.

"But...We can't." Says Alexis.

"Why us?" Asks Bumblebee.

"You beat that thing when the army can't...Even us couldn't stop it...You are all strong and you may be able to protect the earth from the executioners." Says Delun. "I can't explain it well...But you cannot be safe anywhere...It's going to go after you...You beat one of them and you may be one of their targets now."

...A long silence occurs. They cannot escape whatever it will come. It can target them. They have a power that has save the city right now. What can they answer? No? Then...They'll have to constantly run away from the others. The others will be stronger too. Yes? They do not know how it will end up. What will happen to them? Will they be in security? Both options seem bad.

"I'll...I'll accept." Says Bumblebee.

"...Sigh...Me too...There is no way we can't escape forever...And we will be alone too if we refuse the offer." Says Starscream.

"I'll join too...You have same my life." Says Alexis. "I can't let you down."

"I'll agree...I want to do something instead of running like a coward." Says Soundwave.

"...I can't." Says Miko. "Jack...Raf...Bulkhead. I can't leave them alone." Says Miko. "I'm sorry...You'll have to go without me."

"Miko...Thank you for everything." Says Alexis.

They all thank her.

"Those soldiers will escort you to your friends...I'll guide them to our chief location." Says Delun.

"Where is he?" Asks Bumblebee.

"He is at Paris right now for the reunion of tomorrow concerning the catastrophe." Says Delun. "He wants you there."

"How are we go there? There is no airplane." Says Starscream.

"By the subway." Says Delun. Delun takes out his cellphone and he heals everyone with it. "Now come."

They follow him without knowing how it is possible.

21h42

**To be continued**

* * *

**Next part: **Direction Paris.

AC: The next part will be the last one of the first day.


	5. Day 1 part 5

AC: Here's the last part of the first day. The second day will begin after one review or when I feel like it.

* * *

**Day 1: 18 June 2025: Monday of lamentation**

**Part 5: Direction Paris**

**22h04: In front of the City Hall**

The group get out of a car and they walk a little until they are in front of the City Hall.

"The...City Hall..." Says Alexis slowly. "Why do we need to be in front of the city hall?"

"Because our transportation is in the unofficial base of the Special Planetary Force. We just need to go in front of the new statue." Says Delun.

The group walks in front of the statue representing Optimus Prime, Megatron and the first leader of the Planetary Force in 2001 when the peace treaty has been sign and puts an end to the war of the Autobot and the Decepticon.

Delun takes out his cellphone and he presses the code «2001» in the S.P.F. special section of his cellphone. The statue then starts moving and a secret elevator appears.

"Climb aboard." Says Delun.

The group climbs in the elevator slowly and unsure about what's going to happen. Delun presses a switch and the elevator starts to go down under the earth.

"I never know the statue has a secret entrance." Comments Starscream.

"Me too...I'm good at seeing details but this...I've never would be able to spot it." Says Soundwave.

"That is the reason why we've put the unofficial and real base of the Special Planetary Force here." Says Delun.

"Real...base." Says Bumblebee and Starscream.

"Yeah...There are some elements people need to ignore...Even among our troops." Says Delun. "The executioner is one of the details only a few people know."

"What are they?" Asks Alexis.

"We do not know anything for now." Admits Delun. "But...We are here."

The elevator reaches the inside of the base and the architecture was a combination of cybertronian and human technologies. They look around and they see the blue lines of cybertronian cable of energy. They follow Delun around the architecture and they see some humans and vehicons working in the station and they are taking news of the world situation. They were taping on computers and try searching for information. A big screen was present with the map of the USA on it. They overhear one of them.

"You have confirmed that all satellite and airplane are destroyed?" Asks a human girl.

"-All official satellite are gone except our impulsive radar. Every plane that tries to fly is shot down by something.-" Says the voice.

"Alright...We've confirm that Groundbridge are too damage to work out for now." Says the girl.

"Understood." Says the voice before cutting the communication.

They continue and they finally reach another elevator. They climb in it and it goes even more down but a higher speed.

"How are we going to Paris if we can't by the air...By the water it will be too long." Says Starscream. He was less calm since he is underground, even more now that they are going even deeper.

"We are now going even deeper underground. We are going to the subway that will pass under the ocean to Paris." Says Delun calmly.

"Subway!" Shouts Starscream, wings completely low on to the ground.

"We are here." Says Delun.

They get out of the elevator and they see the subway. It is a big and large train that appears to be very solid and also combine the technology of the cybertronian and humans. It is completely white with 2 lines of blue.

"Come aboard." Says Delun.

The group looks at each other's and Bumblebee enters first followed by Soundwave. Alexis takes her courage and she enters too. Starscream stays there a moment and is too hesitant.

"Come one Starscream. We are losing time." Says Delun.

"Alright!...Don't rush me!" Shouts Starscream.

He hesitates a few more seconds before entering in the subway and the door closes. The subway then starts rolling in a long tunnel and after a while, it stops rolling and it planes on another kind of track that can be movable thanks to Cybertronian technology. The subway endures without any problem the pressure of the ocean and it goes at the direction of Europe.

"Alright...We will be there at 7h00 in the morning. You can do whatever you want...But I suggest you sleep soon...Tomorrow will be a big day and the welcoming comity will not be happy if you fell asleep." Says Delun. "I'll be at the front if you need something."

They remain silent for a while and they think about everything that happen until now. They sit on the bench and they stay there.

* * *

**11h04**

After a while, Starscream cannot stay silent any longer and he stands up and sits next to Bumblebee.

"What do you want Screamer?" Asks Bumblebee.

"Screamer...It's been a while since you give me that nickname." Says Starscream with a smile.

"It's been 10 years since I treat you that way." Says Bumblebee laughing.

"Yeah Bumble...I'm...I haven't perfectly thank you for saving my life. I'm glad you were here for me." Says Starscream.

"It's nothing really big." Says Bumblebee.

"Nothing! You could have died too." Says Starscream. "I know I can always count on you for everything. I'm...glad to have you as a friend Bumble...I think I should take example from you a little and be more courageous."

"Hahaha...I like you the way you are Starscream. I know you won't let anyone down even with you fear. You save Alexis too...Even if you were a coward." Says Bumblebee.

"Thanks." Says Starscream. He looks away when Bumblebee says he's a coward.

Fate modification: Starscream: 56

"What is that?" Asks Bumblebee.

"You have gain trust from your friend Starscream. The fate system has been engage from the very beginning. The fate system is a system that indicate how much you friendship united your life with someone else. When the fate reaches 5...The person you know is a friend. When it increases, the friendship will rise to a higher level." Says Tirdus on the cellphone. "When it goes over 5...Special ability awakes for your friends. Starscream has now gain resistance against all wind attack and will help him when he needs to fly or fight being that use wind attack. As for you, you will gain more powers when their fate will reach 10. That is all for now."

"What are you talking about Bumblebee?" Asks Starscream.

_He hasn't hear anything...I guess it's only concern me. _Thinks Bumblebee.

"I'm getting tired." Says Alexis.

"I'm fine." Says Soundwave. "It is true that you all save my life...But...I hope we can return one day to New York...I...I have friends I'm worried about." He looks on the ground and he closes his optics.

"Who are you talking about?" Asks Alexis.

"It's...not of your concern." Says Soundwave.

"I think we should sleep now. We need to be ready for tomorrow." Says Alexis.

"Agreed." Says Soundwave. "We need to recharge...And obtaining some energon tomorrow."

"Yeah...We are getting low on energon." Admits Starscream.

"I'm hungry too...I hope they have food to eat." Says Alexis. "I also need some water to drink...Because of the pursuit...We haven't search anything to sustain us."

"I hope we'll find that tomorrow." Says Bumblebee.

They all sleep on the bench...It takes a while but they were able to fall asleep on the bench and they close they eyes and optics.

* * *

**Inside a room 11h57**

"Hum...Let's see..." Says a feminine voice. "Starscream...He has pede like a high boots just like any girls...He has silver plate covering his body...2 long wings on his back. He has a red line on his forehead. He appears to be very expressive. The next one is Soundwave. He is a purple one with a mask over his face. He was very quiet and emotionless during the cybertronian war...Since it ends...He begins to talk once again and has regain his emotion...He is sometime grief by the loss of Laserbeak."

She stays quiet for a while.

"Then we have Alexis...She has good abilities with magic...She has brown long hair until it reach her back, she wears a pink T-shirt and a blue jeans. She has a small breast like me...She has pale white skin too...Hum...She appears to be an adult but she is only 17 years old...Finally...Bumblebee...He is yellow and black with blue optics...He was unable to speak until we help him regaining his voice by restoring his voicebox...He was so glad he could speak once again. I have to watch him...He is the one who manage to take the lead and he defeats the first executioner...He will be the best asset we can have...I'm waiting for you...In Paris." Says the girl.

**23h59...00h00...End of the first day**

* * *

AC: A short ending for the first day. I hope you like it.

Next day: Thursday of surviving.

Part 1: Visits of Paris


	6. Day 2 part 1

AC: When you give a review...The next part come faster.

* * *

**Opening: Take your way**

**Rōmaji **

Me no mae ni utsuru toi ni itsumo aimai de

sono kotoba de nani ka ga

kawaru nante omoi mo shi naku te

wazuka demo umare ta kizuna ga nozomu nara

fukanzen na yume demo miushinawa nai de

sakebe

namida ni nure ta kono koe de

yakiharatta kimi no kata idaku

mayoikurushin de mo eran da kono sekai wa

kimi dake ga tsukamu mono da to

kimi dake ga negaeru mono da to

yobu koe wa mō tayasa nai

zutto mirai o hikari ga oou made

**English **

The question that projects itself in front of me, is always vague

I didn't even think that

Something about those words will change

If you wish for that bond that just merely came to life

Don't lose sight of even an imperfect dream

I Scream

With this voice that's drenched in tears

I embrace those shoulders of yours that were reduced to ashes

Even if I in pain go astray, this world that you have chosen

That only you have grasped,

That only you can wish for

It won't let that voice you call out with be eradicated anymore

Until the future is forever covered in light

* * *

**Day 2: Part 1: Visits of Paris**

**19 June 2025: Tuesday of surviving**

**Planetary Special Force secret base of Paris: 6h55**

The group was sleeping/recharging for a while. They were recovering from the hard day.

"It is time to wake up everyone. We are soon here!" Says Delun to the group.

The group grunts and they start waking up. Alexis was the first to be fully awake. She opens her eyes and she looks around. She sees Delun looking at her and she stands up.

"What do you want sir?" Asks Alexis.

"No need for that with me...But with the chief you must use it." Says Delun.

The others wake up.

"We are already here?" Asks Starscream.

"In one minute." Says Delun.

"Already...It was a short night." Says Bumblebee.

"All of this is true then." Says Soundwave.

"Yes...Everyone wants so much that all of this is a dream." Says Delun.

The train is in a cavern and they know they have reached their destination.

"Here we are." Says Delun.

The train slow down and it stops just in front of the exit. The group looks outside and the door opens.

"This way please." Says Delun.

They follow Delun to the exit and Starscream was the first to get out. He goes to fast and he hits a silver shape and falls on his arf.

Starscream raises his head and he sees the silver body and the red eyes of...Megatron. Starscream back away and hide behind Bumblebee.

"It's him...It's really Megatron." Says Starscream.

"So...Do you have anything...to say?" Asks Megatron with a calm but scary voice.

"S...Sorry for bumping into you..." Says Starscream.

"...Good...Next time...I'll let you guess it." Says Megatron showing his metal fist which seems to be ready to hit him.

"Chill out dude!" Says a voice.

Behind Megatron, a girl appears. She has pale peach skin. She has blond hairs and blue eyes. She is a beautiful girl with some muscular arms. She wears a red long skirt, red boots that rises until it stops just under the knee, a blue T-shirt and a black beret over her head. Her T-shirt cover efficiently the immense size of her boobs when they move around. She is smiling at them. If they were any male human and not disciplined like Delun, they will be looking lower than her eyes.

Megatron looks at her and he walks more to the left and she moves forward.

"Hello there! My name is Élisabeth...And use the French name please." Says Élisabeth.

"Alright." Says Alexis. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Alexis. This one is Soundwave, the one hiding is Starscream and the last one is Bumblebee."

"Mine is Megatron...But I'm known enough." Says Megatron not interest in this.

"It's a please to see you again Megatron." Says Soundwave.

"Yeah." Says Megatron.

"What are you two doing here?" Asks Delun.

"We've been told to greet you and to make you visit the city." Says Élisabeth. "The chief is occupied for now. The world is asking what happen and she must be at the United Nation for now. She is...furious about being interrupt in her job. She literally gives a F*** you to the President of the USA. She even did it to the President of China."

"Anyway! We will meet her at 14h00 where she will explain what's going on." Cuts Megatron.

"Alright...I'll go and wait for her while they will give you a tour of the city." Says Delun.

He then walks away.

"Yeah! Like I'm going to lose time and babysit you." Says Megatron. He turns around and he walks away.

"Geez...Il ne changera jamais." Sighs Élisabeth.

"So...What are we going to do for now?" Asks Bumblebee.

"I'll give you a little tour. Follow me." Says Élisabeth with a smile.

* * *

**Paris: Front of the hospital Hôtel-Dieu: 7h22**

After eating food, for the humans, and consuming food, for the cybertronian, they get out of the base and they walk on the streets.

"As you can see...We've been hit too pretty badly." Says Élisabeth.

They look around and they see the building being destroy...But the destruction is way less worse than New-York...There weren't attack now...By any executioner. The hospital was mostly intact but they were patient...Outside that are waiting to be treated. It was a horrible view.

"We also have demons that attack us." Says Élisabeth. "We've fight them back...But they always come back...Church can't protect anyone...I go there...Even the holy emotion is gone...Like...god abandon us suddenly."

"For real." Says Alexis. "I am not a really strong believer."

"Me neither. I just go there time to time for comfort. I was an artist before everything happens." Says Élisabeth. "I have to give up art when my spiritual power awakens and the cellphone saves my life."

"So...Can we see the Eiffel tower? I want to climb higher and feel the wind on my wings." Says Starscream.

"Of course." Says Élisabeth with a smile.

They follow her for a while and she uses her Cellphone. A secret passage opens and they enter in it.

"How much secret passage do you have?" Asks Soundwave who once again fail to spot it.

"1000...In Paris only." Answers Élisabeth. She then puts her hand on the back of her head nervously. "It's also those I know."

They get down and they see another subway, they climb in it and they go to the Eiffel tower.

* * *

**High on the Eiffel tower: 7h47**

Starscream and the others were at the top. Starscream opens his wings at their maximums and he feels the wind on it. He smiles when he has the impression that he is currently flying in the air.

"It's so good to be here." Says Starscream.

"You imagine yourself flying?" Asks Bumblebee.

"Yes...I can't wait to be able to fly." Says Starscream.

Alexis walks closer.

"It must be pretty cool to be able to fly in the sky." Comments Alexis.

"Yeah...It's the life of a seeker." Says Starscream. "But here...We have to wait for authorisation...It's against nature for the humans." He then adds frustrated.

"It's alright." Says Bumblebee. "One day you will...We'll make sure of it."

"Bumblebee beats the first one...We can beat the others." Says Soundwave.

"Can we do it? The others will be more powerful." Says Alexis.

"You are not alone this time." Says Élisabeth. "I am here to help you and...Probably Megatron...In his own way of course. You are also in a organise army which mission is to fight those creatures now."

"You seem to know him." Says Starscream. "How can you stay by his side...He's powerful but he's also..."

"Tyrannical." Completes Bumblebee.

"I wasn't about to say that." Protests Starscream. "I meant aggressive."

"I only meet him yesterday when they have force him to join us." Says Élisabeth. "They also ask me 2 days ago because I have the potential to become like you and I awake my power. I control the power of lighting. Megatron...He's a pain in the ass...Or Arf has you say."

"That is very interesting...About the power I mean." Says Alexis. "I have the power to control the ice."

"I can also control electricity." Says Bumblebee.

"...Physical attack." Says Soundwave.

"For me...It's wind." Says Starscream.

"That is interesting...Anyway...We have to get down." Says Élisabeth with a smile.

The phone of Élisabeth starts ringing and she opens it.

Nicarea…Show the dead of those you care. 

A clip begins to be show:

Megatron was fighting demons with his physical power. He beats demons, one after another when one jumps from behind and traps him in his claw. He tries to free himself when another one stabs his spark. Megatron face shows surprise and pain before falling on the ground and dying. He tries to stand up one last time but another claw finish him and he is dead once and for all. Energon slowly spreading on the ground.

"What is that? I never receive such cruel E-mail before." Shouts Élisabeth.

"That's...That's not a bad joke clip...It's...It's a prediction!" Shouts Bumblebee.

"Prediction...Of...The future? Like those stupid things we see like tarot card?" Asks Élisabeth.

"This time...They are true...We receive one about the 3 of us dying and one about Starscream dead." Says Alexis.

"We manage to change it...But the cause still happen." Says Bumblebee.

"We have no time!" Shouts Élisabeth. "From the looks of the clip...I...I can't say where it is happening."

"Calm down." Says Soundwave. "I think we should remain calm...From the looks of it...I can already say he is in a new part of Paris...The North district I can guess."

"At least...We have something we can work on." Says Alexis. "I think we should go there and split up."

They all look on each other's.

"If any of you receive another dead clip. Call the person and we will unite together." She adds.

"Fine by me." Says Soundwave.

"I agree too." Says Élisabeth.

They all run at the new part of Paris while they can. Time is now against them. They don't know when it will strike, but it is something they have to do fast.

**8h12**

**To be continued**

* * *

Next part:

This new district is very...Cybertronian technology

Let's split up

You are close to him

Where can he be?

We don't have much time

I...I like him

When...?

Where?

**Part 2: In search of Megatron part 1**


End file.
